


Can't Sleep

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom can't sleep so he messages his girlfriend who can't sleep either.





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Holland's Instagram post about not being able to sleep.

She had a hard time falling asleep. She always did when she wasn’t sharing a bed with Tom. They hadn’t progressed to moving in together but when he wasn’t filming, she spent nearly every night as his house. Or he at hers. They weren’t terribly picky so long as they were together.  
The phone on the pillow buzzed and lit up the ceiling. She growled. This had better be important. Her surly mood fell away as he saw Tom’s name in her notifications.  
Tom: Hey beautiful, you up?  
Her: Yes…  
T: Why?  
H: Can’t sleep.  
H: Shouldn’t you be asleep too?  
T: Yea, can’t sleep either.  
H: Play on Snapchat?  
T: Sure! *smiley emoji with squinty eyes*  
She sent him a snap of his empty side of her bed with the text ‘something’s missing’ and a sad face emoji. He sent her a snap of the empty side of the hotel bed with the caption ‘insert beautiful girlfriend here’. A snap of her best surprised face ‘who me?’ A return snap of him smiling ‘yes, you, silly.’ The snapped back and forth, some with filters but most without.  
H: Tom, are you wearing anything under those covers?  
T: That’s a cheeky question! Are you?  
H: Lol, yes...  
H: Wanna see?  
T: Yes! And no. I’m not.  
H: …you’re a fucking tease.  
T: Show me what you’re wearing and we’ll see who’s the tease.  
She pulled the blankets back and took a snap down the length of her body. Her nipples strained against the soft fabric of his tee and the white panties with pink hearts had a translucent spot where he could see the outline of her cleft and short trimmed hair.  
T: You’re so fucking sexy, baby. Look what you do to me…  
He sent a snap of his lower body covered only by a sheet. She could clearly see the outline of his cock. She shifted, pressing her legs together. The next snap was her hand down her panties.  
H: And look what you do to me.  
His snap back was a video of him stroking his cock. She could hear his moans. “Call me, sweetheart. I wanna hear you.” He answered on the first ring. “Tell me you’re touching yourself.”  
“I am, Holly.”  
“Good, good, I wanna hear you cum.” Then words stopped. She could hear him moaning and gasping on the other end of the line. Each sound drove a spike of desire into her soak cunt. She didn’t bother fingering herself. She concentrated on her clit. This wasn’t about play time with her boyfriend. This was about their mutual need to cum.  
Her slick coated her fingers as she rubbed her clit in firm circles, gaining in speed and pressure until her legs were trembling. Her back arched off the bed as she came, keening his name into the pillow.  
“Fuck, you sound perfect, sweetheart. I wish I could taste your right now. Fuck…ah god, I’m cumming.” He panted heavily in her ear, making her pussy throb. A final grunt signaled his release. “You ok?”  
“Uh-huh.” He laughed breathlessly at her blissed out answer.  
“Get some sleep, sweetheart. I’ll see you this weekend.”  
“I love you, Tom.”  
“Love you too, baby.” They rested their phones on the empty pillows next to them and were finally able to get some sleep.


End file.
